


lucky enough

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue Heavy, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, husbands being husbands, pls guys im crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: viktor and yuuri katsuki-nikiforov have a meaningful conversation, complete with messy eyeliner and a lot of tears. enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi my pals i wrote this at three am whilst sobbing. completely un-beta'd, lowercase intended
> 
> enjoy

snarky sarcasm had always had its place in viktor's mouth, but it quickly lost its territory when he was shoved against a wall so harshly he could feel his teeth rattle. seriously, the blonde could've sworn dry wall fell from the ceiling with the force of his back thrown against the hotel room door.

"yura, what got into you?" viktor laughed, inhaling in gasps when yuuri's teeth met his collarbone. the sharp scrape of bone against thin flesh proved he'd have unexplainable bruises on his collar by tomorrow. no doubt christophe and the rest of his friends would give him endless shit for it, no matter how proud he wanted to be for having an ambitious husband.

viktor could hardly bring himself to care. he loved every mark, scrape and reminder of his wonderfully affectionate yuuri, no matter the shit he caught from the media or his family when he failed to properly conceal evidence of long nights. yuuri dually received a thrill from going out when viktor still had visible bruises, even if he never admit it while sober.

"you and your sarcasm at it again. i know exactly what you're up to. it's exhausting." yuuri snorted, exhaling in cold puffs against viktor's neck as he worked his way back up to his husband's chin. soft kisses littered the stubble viktor had yet to remove. "everyone and their mother at that dinner knew you were trying to embarass me. i didn't appreciate that, by the way," yuuri huffed, drawing another laugh from viktor, "christophe is going to make fun of my blatant sexual frustration for the next decade."

viktor rolled his eyes, pushing yuuri's hair away from his forehead lovingly and throwing his hands up in mock surrender. "if that's what it takes to frustrate you, then i'll have to do it more oft— yuuri! jesus christ, where'd that come from?" a rough bite underneath his jaw had startled viktor, knocking the teasing straight from his mouth. yuuri had apparently moved back down from viktor's face to his already-abused neck. it was a bold move for such a sweet-faced boy, drawing a harsh moan from his husband.

yuuri gently pecked the angry blotch of flesh in the soft creases of viktor's neck. viktor's skin was already kaleidoscoped with newly blossoming bruises. "i wanted you to be quiet, vitenka." viktor snorted, but didn't say anything in reply, letting a quiet groan answer for him when yuuri's hand found his waist. cold fingers slipped under his dress shirt, running themselves up and down viktor's sides. the fading bruises and hickeys flexed under yuuri's fingertips.

"see? it worked. im getting to know what silences you." yuuri continued with his assault on the flesh of viktor's collar, shoving his knee between viktor's to keep him in place. viktor rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically. a deft, pale hand found its way under yuuri's chin, forcing him to look up and away from his husband's bruised neck.

"maybe you should kiss me if you want me to shut up, yura." a sharp smirk found viktor's mouth, but was dropped almost immediately when a dark hand wound it's way into the short hair at the base of his neck and warm, chapped lips dropped upon his own. another groan dropped surreptitiously when yuuri's other hand, previously seated on his waist, wrapped around both of viktor's and pushed them against the wall next to his head. plaster scraped his sharp knuckles, adding another sensation to the plethora assaulting him at once.

yuuri's teeth found their way into the messy mix of both men's lips colliding, tugging at the swollen flesh of viktor's bottom lip. a moan of his own left the japanese man when viktor pressed invitingly into his thigh, still held between viktor's legs. sweat and smudged eyeliner beaded underneath yuuri's waterline, thick eyelashes laying against his cheeks like darkened rays of sun. the lipstick yuuri had on before dinner was long smeared off.

viktor's lips were like a prayer. yuuri couldn't help but pull away to look at his husband, saliva coating his lips and eyes slightly dazzled and glazed over. viktor's blonde hair was frizzed and messy, lipstick covered his neck and jaw, and he was still the most beautiful thing yuuri's ever witnessed. in spite of the heavy tension of the moment shared between them, yuuri laughed, nose crinkling in delight as he buried his face somewhere behind ear. the vibration on his nape was enough to draw an almost unnoticable shiver from the russian.

"you're lucky you're pretty even when you're being such a jerk." yuuri spoke, nuzzling the soft, downy hairs by viktor's hairline. the blonde chuckled quietly, breaking his hands from yuuri's loose grip and sliding them both to his husband's hips, forcing yuuri to drop his leg when both of their bodies were drawn closer together. 

"good to know you're not just using me for my pretty face and dazzling wits, yura." viktor crooned, letting his hands slide further down yuuri's back appreciatively. quiet noises escaped against viktor's ear when his hands ghosted the back of yuuri's thighs. yuuri's breath dropped further down viktor's nape, lips gently toying with an already bruised patch between neck and shoulder.

"yuuri, be a dear and hop up on the count of three, please?" viktor clutched the backs of yuuri's thighs, moving his head forward to let his husband snake his arms around his neck. "one, two," yuuri jumped and viktor lifted him simultaneously, holding onto yuuri's legs while the younger man's ankles crossed behind his back. 

"still so graceful, even off the ice." praised viktor, eliciting a flush to spread from yuuri's cheeks down to his chest. "shush, vitenka." he murmured, face still buried in viktor's neck. his husband merely snorted quietly at the obvious embarrassment. "you are graceful, you know," viktor continued, carrying yuuri over to the bed, plopping him on his back and crawling back over him, "you move like you're telling a story. it turns heads, yura. your beauty is indescribable." 

yuuri's warm brown eyes softened, growing even the slightest bit more watery. "your flattery's too much. bad for the heart." still, yuuri reached up to trace viktor's jaw, pulling his husband down to kiss him sweetly, hand still holding his jaw. unwilling to part, yuuri used his other hand to gently push viktor into a sitting position, leaning up on his haunches.

"i'm the luckiest man on earth." viktor breathed, wiping a smudge of eyeliner off yuuri's cheek when his husband's legs curled around his waist. yuuri was now fully sitting in his lap, cradling viktor's face in his hands. viktor turned his face into yuuri's palms, relishing the soft affection he'd grown fond of.

"i love you." yuuri replied, sniffling quietly and attempting to blink away the warmth gathering behind his eyelids. viktor traced his thumb under yuuri's eye, catching a stray tear that had managed an escape. "sorry for crying, it's just—" yuuri broke into a quiet laugh when viktor shook his head vigorously, laying his hands over the ones already over his cheeks. 

"don't be. if anything, it should be me crying. i've been provided with the best husband i could ask for, and the most talented man i've ever met." yuuri laughed quietly, pressing his forehead to viktor's, still holding on to his husband's jaw. 

"and i've been gifted with the the lifetime i have to spend with you. i'll never stop being grateful for that." yuuri's voice bubbled into a quiet sob, breaking viktor's heart and resolve into pieces. viktor took ahold of his husband's face, lips curved into the heart-shaped smile yuuri'd grown to love.

"i love you, you know that, yura? i can't fathom what kind of divine intervention it took for you to fall in love with me, but i thank my lucky stars for it anyway." yuuri dropped his lips to viktor's, kissing away the hint of worry in his voice. 

"i didn't need divine intervention. i fell in love with just you." yuuri punctuated this with another soft kiss, content to let tears track down his cheeks and stain the duvet underneath them. "and i fall in love with you more every day." viktor's smile brightened at his husband's words, eyes creasing in wonder and adoration. 

both were sweaty, slightly intoxicated, and smudged beyond presentable belief, both in clothing and makeup presentation.

neither had loved each other more in that moment.

"something wrong, dear?" yuuri noted viktor's apparent silence, pressing tiny pecks to the fuzzy stubble on viktor's cheeks. viktor demurely shook his head, sliding his arms over his husband's shoulders and letting his elbows rest. 

"just... thinking. about us. about you." yuuri exhaled softly, pulling away from viktor's face for just a few moments.

"stop thinking and kiss me instead."

and so viktor did, wiping the remnants of tear tracks from his husband's cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments fuel me pls boost my ego thank u


End file.
